Baron Von Neumann
Baron Von Neumann (バロン・フォン・ノイマン) is a Prime Abyssal who serves as a general from the Absalon Empire and serves as one of the second in commands to his brother Heinrich Joseph Westcott. He was sent by Heinrich to infiltrate the Second Tournament of Power and to eliminate Shido Itsuka. He is also one of the sons of Lord Erion. He was later killed by Shido in his Super Saiyan 5 form. Baron also serves as the partner to Quitela the God of Destruction of the Fourth Universe. Baron is also the Fifth Prince Baron is the main antagonist (alongside Golcova) throughout Season Three in Dragonball: Next Future. Personality Baron is much like Golcova in terms of personality, being highly cultured, calm, collected, and sophisticated due to his aristocratic upbringing. However, Baron is much more crueler and sadistic than his adoptive brother Golcova, showing no compassion to his enemies and friends alike and also enjoys killing people in the name of Lord Erion. Baron is also very arrogant, even more so than Golcova and shows over-confidence in his abilities. But he will resort to dirty tricks, such as using others as a shield. He does not see anything wrong with his fighting style, claiming that there are no rules to combat beyond doing whatever is necessary to win. Similar to his father Erion, Baron is also a ruthless man with a sadistic ambition as he wants to surpass all the warriors in the Absalon Empire and thinks himself as the strongest being in the military. He also has a superiority complex, thinking that he is way above all the other members and it's the reason that made him challenge Shido Itsuka. He can be very violent, resorting to hurt others when he can have what he wants. For example, Baron executed a fellow officer out of frustration when he couldn't attack Shido first. He is also a pedophile who admitted that he raped and killed a child. Among others, he is also very treacherous, willing to betray anyone so long as he can achieve her goals. Lastly, he is persistent and won't admit defeat till his last breath. Baron is also a very sinister individual, having immense hatred against those aligned with Z Fighters and Ratatoskr. Baron also has no problem manipulating others with his authority for his own means and even seems to like doing that. Rarely, he has been seen to lose his composure when his plans have failed and his rivals in the Absalon Empire. Powers and Abilities As a Prime Abyssal, Baron is one of the most powerful members of the Absalon Empire as he reached to the rank of General. While not as powerful as his rival Golcova, Baron is very powerful, being able to hold his own against Shido in his Super Saiyan Blue form. Baron can also fight on par and defeat Vegeta in his Super Saiyan Blue form. Baron in his base form is also stated to be vastly superior to that of Quitela who is the God of Destruction of the Fourth Universe. His power level is about 193,000,000,000,000,000,000. Techniques * Flight '- The ability to fly with the use of ki. * '''Ki-Blast '- The most basic form of an energy wave. Baron's Ki-blast is strong enough to destroy a planet. * '''Flame Ray - Baron shoots a thin ray from one of his eyes that burns anything it hits. * Full Power Energy Ball - Baron creates a sphere of energy and then fires it at the opponent, inflicting greater damage than the normal energy sphere. * Wrath of the God of Destruction - Baron holds out the index finger of his left hand and then fires a yellow energy wave from his fingertip. Baron uses this technique after Helles taught it to him and it is one of his signature techniques. * Death-Ball - One of Baron's signature techniques, where he lights a spark of energy on his index finger. Once enough energy is gathered, this spark may grow to the size of a small moon and is thrown towards the target. Typically, this attack is used to destroy planets or as a last-ditch effort to kill an opponent. * Flaming Death Bal'''l - A more powerful variation of the Death Ball technique used by Baron. Baron raises his hands above his head and charges a Revenge Death Ball. When he fires it at the opponent, the attack's color changes to dark red and has a flaming coating surrounding it, inflicting greater damage through a powerful flaming explosion. * '''Flame of Destruction - A variation of the Sphere of Destruction technique used by Baron. Baron does the same stance as the regular sphere of destruction technique, but charges it with dark-vampiric filled with blue fire energy and then launches against the opponent. This is Baron's ultimate technique in his base form. * Flaming Sphere of Destruction - It is a more powerful variation of the Flame of Destruction technique. Baron does the same stance as the Flame of Destruction technique, but charges it up with more energy and then it became much more stronger to the point it resembles a moon. Then he launches the attack and it inflicts much more damage. This is Baron's ultimate technique in his Supreme Vampyre form and his strongest attack. Transformations Supreme Vampyre Baron achieved this form, after mastering his power. Baron's appearance has changed in which his hair has become white, his eyes become blue, his skin becomes pale, has gained blue dragon tattoos and also has much more darker energy than before. His hair has also become longer in which it reached to his shoulders and also his voice became deeper. Also his power has tremendously increased to the point it resembles the power of a Super Saiyan 5 and also obtained greater omnipotent power. But it also has a fatal flaw in which it is the loss of power, which led to Baron's defeat due to never mastering the state. Baron has also achieved 'Super God Ki'. In this form, Baron can fight nearly on par with Shido in his Super Saiyan 5 form. However, Baron proved to be no match against Shido in his Super Saiyan Blue 5 form. His power level in this form is about 47,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. Relationships Baron and Shido - Baron shares a hatred towards Shido and wants to eliminate him in order to win the favor of Lord Erion. However, after witnessing Shido's full power as a Super Saiyan 5, Baron became terrified of him and attempts to beg for his life before Shido killed him. Baron and Golcova - Baron shares a deep hatred against his rival and adoptive brother Golcova for always being superior to him in every way and wants to usurp his role as God of Destruction of the 2nd universe. Golcova seems to have sympathy for him as offered him redemption, but Baron refused. Baron and Heinrich - Baron is very loyal to his brother Heinrich, as he always followed his orders. Despite his loyalty towards him, Baron considers himself superior to Heinrch, but always seem to be fearful in his presence. Baron and Erion - Baron is very loyal and fearful towards his father Lord Erion as he considers him the 'God of all Gods' and wants to win his favor by eliminating Shido Itsuka. 'Baron and Quitela '- Baron and Quitela share a very professional and respectable relationship with each other, due to Quitela's association with the Absalon Empire. Baron can be irritated by Quitela's vanity and arrogance, but nonetheless works with him professionally. They also plot to take over the 1st multiverse for Lord Erion. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Abyssal